


Christmas Dinner

by Thetruehamsolo



Series: Johnlock One-Shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom!Sherlock, Christmas sex, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Texting, conditional tense sex, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetruehamsolo/pseuds/Thetruehamsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock spend Christmas with the Holmeses. With Mr Holmes talking about fishing and Mrs Holmes talking about god knows what, John gets bored and decides to sext Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

**I want to bend you over this table and fuck you until you beg for mercy twice. JW**  
  
Excuse me? SH  
  
 **Or I could slip to the floor and suck you off under the table if you'd prefer to be more subtle. JW**  
  
Are you sure you're texting the correct person, John? SH  
  
 **Have you ever imagined what my lips would look like wrapped around your cock, Sherlock? Oh, I bet you taste delicious. JW**  
  
Right, so you must be drunk or something. SH  
  
 **Have you seen me drink anything? I'm sober. A little horny and very bored but sober. JW**  
  
Then why the hell are you sexting me from across the table? While my parents can see us? SH  
  
 **Because I want to watch you squirm. JW**  
  
Fine. Go ahead. I have a fair amount of self-restraint, I can deal with a few texts. SH  
  
 **You're not going to reply? Not going to humour me? That's so unlike you, Sherlock. But maybe it'd be fun to have you be submissive now and then. JW**  
  
How long can you keep this up for, John? Surely fantasising about such things is going to eventually make you rather uncomfortable as well. SH  
  
 **I was hard before we started. I need to put you in the same boat. It's no fun trying to have sex when only one person is aroused. JW**  
  
So you're actually trying to have sex with me here? Not just trying to work me up because you think it's funny? SH  
  
 **Of course I'm trying. I saw the way you looked at me after my shower this morning. Were you picturing yourself riding me in the bath, because that's what I imagined. JW**  
  
I wasn't picturing it then. I am now, though. To be honest, I'd been picturing sucking you off in the bath, but I suppose that's just a preference. SH  
  
 **Oh? And what exactly did you picture? JW**  
  
Well, I had to stop every time you made a sound, just to make sure you kept quiet. Every time you moaned, I would pull away and wait for you to calm down a little before I started again. SH  
  
 **But of course I couldn't be quiet. Your perfect lips would feel so warm against my cock. I'd run my fingers through your heavenly curls, tugging at them to encourage you. JW**  
  
I would have to be the one trying to keep quiet if you start pulling at my hair. It's very sensitive. I might have to muffle my moans around your cock. I imagine that would feel rather nice. SH  
  
 **The vibrations would make me throw my head back, biting my lip until it nearly bleeds in an effort not to scream. I'd have to mentally restrain myself from taking control, not wanting to hurt you by fucking your mouth. JW**  
  
I don't think I would mind if you decided to fuck my mouth. As long as you don't pull my hair too hard. I think it would be rather satisfying, knowing I made you lose control like that. SH  
  
 **I wouldn't want to fuck your mouth. I'd have another body part in mind for that. I'd let my hands slip down your back, teasing a finger into your gorgeous arse. JW**  
  
I think I would probably start moaning again, just a little, and I would push back against your finger, wanting you to go a little further. SH  
  
 **I'd oblige, pushing further in to find a tiny bundle of nerves that I know would make you moan like crazy. I'd have to add another finger to help me in my search, stretching you so you're ready for my cock. JW**  
  
I would moan a little louder, maybe suck you a little harder, wanting to see how close to the edge I could get you without letting you come. I would rather you didn't, the sooner you fuck me the better. SH  
  
 **I'd try my very best not to press further into your mouth as pleasure ripped through me. When I thought you were ready, I'd pull out of your mouth and turn you around so I can get ready to push into you. I wouldn't need lube, your saliva would be satisfactory. JW**  
  
I would wait impatiently for you to just push into me already, pushing my hips back against you, needing you in me as soon as possible, more than ready enough for you. SH  
  
 **Slowly, I'd begin to push my thick cock into your tight wet heat. I'd bend you over slightly, to make the angle better; I wouldn't want to hurt you. Soon I'd be fully seated inside you waiting for your say-so to thrust. JW**  
  
I wouldn't be able to help myself as you finally pushed into me, and I would let out a moan, just a small one, before biting my lip to stop it, pushing back against you and rocking my hips a little to tell you that it was alright to start thrusting. SH  
  
 **I'd lean forwards to kiss the top of your head, one gentle movement to show how much I love you, before pulling my hips out ever so slightly and pushing back in. The friction would make me want to moan and I'd bite it back as best as I could. JW**  
  
I would have to put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from moaning as you finally push into me, the perfect friction of your marvellous cock inside me would make me almost ready to come, and I would push back against you a little harder, in a silent urge for you to go quicker. SH  
  
 **I'd do as I knew you were asking, pulling out farther and faster and pushing in forcefully. Again and again, as leaned forward to bite the only skin I could reach. I'd leave a perfect lovebite on the back of your shoulder as I fucked into you over and over. JW**  
  
I would push my hips back to meet every thrust you made, tiny whimpers and moans being muffled by my hand as you fucked into me, a slightly louder one as you marked me the way I've wanted you to for ages. I'd want to mark you too, but I could save it for later. SH  
  
 **Your tight heat and tiny sounds would be enough to send me over the edge. I'd climax inside you, my cum spilling out of your entrance as the liquid would fill you even fuller than before. My thrusts would get weaker but I'd keep going to search for your release. JW**  
  
My moans would get a little louder, a little more desperate as you came inside me, feeling your cum just dripping out of me, and the feeling of that combined with your continued thrusts would be more than enough to get me to finally come, cum practically gushing out and into the bath. SH  
  
 **When we'd both reached our orgasm, I'd put my arms around you and pull you against me. My softening cock would still be inside you, and I wouldn't want to remove it until you asked. I'd love feeling so close to you. JW**  
  
I would relax against you bonelessly, unwilling to move away for a while, sated and happy as I tilted my head a little and began to press little kisses on your jawline. SH  
  
 **I'd warn you with a little chuckle that if you keep being so perfect, I'd be hard again in no time, but we'd both know I wasn't complaining. I'd lean in an capture your lips with my own, sliding my tongue into your mouth, with a soft moan as I tasted my own precum there. JW  
 **I came in my pants like a fucking teenager. JW  
  
**** I know. I could hear you. SH  
  
 **Shut up, Sherlock. JW**  
  
Make me. SH  
  
 **I really don't have the energy right now. JW**  
  
I'm sure I'll be just as obnoxious later tonight. You can shut me up then. SH  
And John? SH  
  
 **Yes, Sherlock. JW**  
  
I love you too. SH 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted on AO3. Comments and Kudos are welcome and will result in cyber-hugs.
> 
> This is a texting RP from omegle. If you're the person I wrote this with, comment and I'll add you as a co-author.


End file.
